


Water Sports and Other Fantasies

by Betor



Category: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betor/pseuds/Betor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyr and Harper share a shower on the Maru.<br/>Disclamor: We don't own the characters or TV series.<br/>This story was coauthored by Lursa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Sports and Other Fantasies

"Perfect! Just fricking perfect!" Harper tosses his boots under his bunk on the Maru. He's never been on a run for parts that felt so long. If Trance or Beka had come with him, it would have been fun to get out for a while; to see different places and faces but no…this trip who decides to go with him but a certain Über. Didn't ask or anything – not that he expects Tyr to bother asking his permission but still…if he had known in advance, he coulda coaxed Trance or Beka to go in his place…or even Rev Bem. Harper grins at the notion. Yeah, now that would serve Tyr right, to have to share close quarters with a Magog whose idea of teasing is to talk about how tasty one smelled. He'd love to see the look on Tyr's face if Rev Bem sidled up and announced that he smelled delicious.

"What are you talking about, Harper?" Tyr calls as he walks away toward the shower.

"Nothing." Of course, that is part of the problem. Hell, it's the main problem. Harper flops back onto the bunk with a sigh. Tyr is delicious. The whole package is lusciously, mouthwateringly delicious and far too dangerous to reach for. When Tyr first stalked onto the Command Deck, carrying that big gun, he was probably the only one whose full attention was on the fit of those leather pants and the smooth flow of that rich, chocolate skin. The next things that he noticed were the thick fall of long hair and those amber eyes. He sighs wistfully, remembering the cool, brief sweep of that amber gaze over him. The gun was pretty much the last thing that he noticed.

"I'll be finished shortly." Tyr pauses at the doorway leading to the bathroom. He glances over his shoulder and the amber gaze sweeps over Harper briefly. Tyr turns away and swaggers off.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." Harper whispers to himself. On the Andromeda, it was easier to keep himself in check. He hung out in the tunnels and workshops and busied his hands with the billions of engineering jobs that needed his attention and tried real hard not to think about other things that he would like to fill his hands with. Not that he had a chance. He knew better than that. Still, he could strive to handle the situation with a little dignity. Try to keep his longings a secret. No mooning about, ogling Tyr. No hanging about in areas where the Nietzschean was likely to be found. No casually showing up at the mess at the same time. When they were on duty together, he made every effort to limit himself to sneaking a few admiring glances but otherwise keeping his attention on his job.

He also had the others to act as buffers. On those occasions when he did end up in the same room with Tyr, he only stayed if one of the others were around. Even then he didn't linger for long. He didn't dare. No telling what foolishness would come out of his mouth if he stayed too long under the influence of all that glorious, bare skin; those lush lips and those eyes. Harper stirs restlessly against the sheet. Oh, man, those eyes…the dark, long sweep of lashes…the clear amber depths. He could hardly manage the coordination necessary to stumble from the room when that amber stare rested languidly on him.

Then this whole trip…sharing the Maru with Tyr…never had the small ship seemed so impossibly tiny. There was nowhere to run, no place to avoid Tyr's presence…they slept across from each other, ate in the same mess, shared the same spaces. Last night…Harper's breathing deepens…it had almost been too much for his control. Lying there, listening to Tyr's breathing, to every rustle of white sheets as the Nietzschean moved, the soft slide of braids across the pillow…it was too much like being in the same bed. He could all too easily imagine, pretend that they were; that he and Tyr had just finished a mind-boggling marathon bout of sex and were resting, sleeping together.

This trip has almost made him crazy. Harper slides a hand down his stomach to unfasten the pants that suddenly felt much too tight. Tyr has almost driven him crazy. The Nietzschean seemed hell-bent on flaunting every inch of lusciousness in front of him. Harper knows that Nietzscheans are proud and vain and given to display; that Tyr is probably completely oblivious to how crazy the constant stimulation of so much bare skin...so eminently touchable and well within touching distance...is making The Harper. He knows all that but it does not make his near constant state of arousal any easier to deal with.

Only a few seconds ago, Tyr had announced that he was going to take a shower. Under Harper's fascinated stare, the Nietzschean had oh-so-slowly pulled down the zipper on the brown leather jumpsuit and bared one shoulder and then the other, leaving the top dangling around his hips as he strutted off to the shower. The top had hung so low, pulling the leather down that the top swells of that fabulous ass and the shadow of the cleft were revealed.

Harper moans at the memory. He cannot take any more. He had better seize this moment of privacy while Tyr is in the shower to ease the throbbing ache in his cock. He slides a hand under his pillow and pulls out a bottle of lube and a small, plush-textured cloth that makes him think of the Nietzschean's luscious skin.

"Tyr," he sighs softly as he wraps the cloth around himself, stroking and squeezing. He listens to the patter of water in the shower and closes his eyes, imagining Tyr. Seeing Tyr standing with his face upturned to the showerhead, water sliding over the dark throat, down the wide shoulders, over the narrow waist…the high, tight curves of ass, slipping down the shadowy valley of the cleft.

"Oooooh, yeah…like that. Open up for me, Tyr." Harper gasps, his thighs tensing as the image in his mind changes. He sees Tyr lying face down and bare on the crisp white sheets. The long braids spread across the wide shoulders. "Unnnhhh…so good…mmm." Tyr looking over his shoulder and smiling in welcome…the hot smolder of amber eyes…the white flash of teeth. Harper imagines the strong thighs spread wide for him alone…kneeling, settling between those thighs, rubbing himself between the velvety channel…seeing his cock gliding between the hard curves of Tyr's ass. Harper groans low as his body arches, spilling onto the cloth. "Unnnnnnnhhh, Tyr."

Harper lies, panting heavily on the bed. His eyes snap open as the shower stops. Oh, shit! He does not want Tyr to walk out and find him like this. He doesn't even want to think of the possible comments that might be inspired by his state. Harper quickly wads the cloth up and stuffs it in his pocket. He'll wash it out during his own turn in the shower. He tucks his cock away and hastily fastens his pants.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

The human is going to drive him crazy. Tyr turns off the water and leans, dripping against the tiles, staring down at the aching jut of his cock. He had just eased himself but the sound of Harper's low moans…the soft, breathy cries of his name have him hot and hard again. Why had the human not followed him into the shower? He had given the Little Professor ample opportunity…had tried to lure Harper into following him into the shower. If he had been interested in Beka and given her a similar opportunity, she would have lost no time in joining him. Why is Harper being so difficult?

Tyr steps out of the shower. He grabs a towel and begins blotting his hair. He had given the human every opportunity but the Little Professor had taken none of them and issued no invitations. He had lingered in the public places of the ship, hoping to find an opportunity to be alone with Harper. He has been displaying for Harper since he first saw the human but the Little Professor has proven maddeningly elusive.

He had hoped that this trip with such enforced closeness would win that coveted invitation from Harper but they have picked up the needed parts and are on the way back. Tyr wraps a fresh towel around his waist. He stares at his image in the small mirror. Why has Harper denied him? He knows that Harper desires him. The heady, delicious scent of Harper's arousal has kept him on edge with anticipation but he is running out of time alone with the human and still the Little Professor has made no move in his direction. Perhaps it's time to take a more proactive approach.

Tyr adjusts the thin, white towel so that it hangs low on his hips. The damp cling faithfully outlines the curves of his ass, the hard thrust of his shaft. Perhaps that will get a reaction from Harper…if not…he is done displaying and waiting for an invitation. He will demand a response from Harper. Tyr stalks back into the bunk area.

"Ahh. Tyr. You finally done with the shower? Did you leave any hot water?" Harper is sitting on his bunk. His fair skin is still flushed and the scent of his satisfaction lingers in the air.

Tyr slowly sweeps his long, damp hair to fall over one shoulder as he studies Harper from under his lashes. His voice is husky with innuendo. "I didn't realize you were waiting for me…to finish."

"Wha…wha…what are you talking about?" Harper blinks at him with wide, alarmed eyes.

Tyr's stomach muscles tense, rippling in response to the breathless quality of Harper's voice. He must end this. He cannot endure another night like last night, listening to the soft rhythm of Harper's breathing and the sensually suggestive slid of cotton sheets as the human changes position. He cannot go back to being haunted, teased to distraction, by the intoxicating scent of Harper's arousal and the overwhelming sexual energy emanating from the human.

"The shower. It's all yours." Tyr shifts his weight, leaning back against the wall. The white towel parts, framing one hard thigh and sliding lower on his hips.

"Thanks. It's about time…" Harper's voice trails off breathlessly as his gaze fastens hopefully on the drooping towel.

"Harper? What were you saying?" Tyr asks innocently as he tilts his head back against the wall and arches his back slightly so that the towel droops a little further.

"I…I was just saying it's…it's about time you, um, finished in the shower." Harper slides off his bunk and tries to ease by Tyr.

"Yes. You already said that." Tyr stretches with a slow ripple of muscle, his eyes are steady on Harper's flushed face. "Is there something else you wanted to say to me?"

"No." Harper squeaks backing toward the shower area, his gaze glued to the slow revelation of skin and muscle as the towel slowly eases lower. His breath quickens at a glimpse of dusky curls peeking boldly over the edge. "Nope, nada, nothing at all. I'll just scoot on down there and clean up."

"Of course. Let me know if you need…anything."

Harper trips at the husky words. He catches himself on the doorframe and stares at Tyr with enormous eyes. Surely, he hadn't heard that right. Couldn't possibly have heard that right. Still. What if Tyr had meant it exactly like it sounded? No. He's just fooling himself. All this, all Tyr, all the time has sent his imagination in a melt down. Better take that cold shower and maybe his imagination will finally give it a rest. "Huh?"

"Nothing." The clear amber gaze sweeps slowly over him and then rises to meet his eyes. A thrill dances down his spine at the sudden glimpse of predator in those glorious amber depths. The big hands drop to towel's edge and begin to unwrap it. "Run along, Harper. The hot water's waiting."

"Yeah. Right." Harper turns away and scampers toward the showers. He is already regretting not lingering for a second longer to see the whole thing but he is having enough trouble behaving himself around Tyr as it is. He would never have been able to control himself if that towel had hit the floor in front of him. Despite the close quarters, he hadn't yet seen all there was to see of Tyr but he had seen a great deal more than was good for his peace of mind. It was going to be a million times harder to treat Tyr like just another crewmember after this little trip.

The steamy shower area smells deliciously of Tyr. His brown leather coveralls still hang over a hook outside the shower. Harper glances guiltily over his shoulder before caressing the garment and burying his face in the smooth leather. It smells delightfully, wonderfully of one tall, dark and handsome Nietzschean. Damn. Damn and double damn. There goes his cock again. He's got to do something about this or he's going to go crazy.

Harper tears off his clothes quickly and drops them in a careless heap by the shower. He removes the plush Tyr-like cloth, and turns the shower on. Better wash the remnants of his last adventure before bathing in the icy water. Harper turns the temp up so that the shower fills with steam. He steps inside and washes the cloth carefully. His cock is hard enough to crack a heating coil. What's a guy to do? Harper wraps the cloth around his cock and starts slowly pumping himself.

"Tyr." Harper gasps quietly as he strokes himself under the warm spray. He thinks of the hard, provocative curves of Tyr's ass. He can almost feel himself sinking into that tight opening…the heat, the tightness surrounding him.

"Oh, man…ahh. Ahh." He closes his eyes, breathing in Tyr's scent. It's almost like the Nietzschean is right there in the shower with him. He can almost feel Tyr behind him. Harper moans softly, imagining Tyr's big hands gliding over him…closing over his cock, cupping his sac…He shudders, thinking of the graceful, strong fingers, imagining those fingers smoothing lube over him, stretching him getting him ready for the hard, deep thrust of Tyr's cock.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Harper thrusts into his fist, pretending that the warm tightness is that magnificent Nietzschean ass. An image rises in his mind and he keeps his eyes closed, concentration on building up the image of him and Tyr…alone on an island, a tropical waterfall cascading over them as he sinks into that ass…watching his cock thrust into Tyr…the hot, amber gaze on him as he rides the Nietzschean. "Tyr. Like that…yeah. Tyr. Tyr. Tyyyyyrrrrr."

Harper throws his head back, his hips arching urgently as he spills himself into the cloth. He drops the cloth onto the floor and leans heavily against the wall gasping for breath. It's like he is inhaling Tyr with every breath…the scent growing stronger, heavier with each gasp. His eyes reluctantly open as he abandons the fantasy for reality. The bronze cloth lies at his feet, water swirling around it then eddying toward the drain.

Harper stiffens…oh, shit…oh, shit…he is dead. He is so dead. At the corner of his vision, he can see a pair of big, brown feet, ankles, the muscled curve of calves. He leans his head against the tile and moans. Oh, it's gonna be lights out for little Seamus for sure after this. Tyr must have heard him. Oh, shit. He is never going to hear the end of this. Never…maybe Tyr won't hurt him too bad.

"Did you call me?" Tyr purrs.

"Um…uh…I." Harper stammers as big hands close over his shoulders, pulling him away from the wall. Oh, shit. How is he going to talk his way out of this? Okay, so what if he had entertained a few fantasies about the impossible? Nothing wrong with a little imagination. Oh, damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Mr. Happy is getting the completely wrong idea about this. He can feel his cock rising hopefully. Harper squeezes his eyes shut and tries to regain control by sending a silent message to his wayward cock. Not a good time, buddy. His cock isn't in a listening mood; it swells harder, bobbing rosily upwards.

Tyr growls throatily and nuzzles the pale line of throat, rubbing his lips over the rapid beat of pulse. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Okay, Tyr…I can explain. You don't have to break me in half. I mean a guy can't help it if…" Harper tilts his head back; his eyes open, wide and startled at the sensual caress. "What?"

"Do you want me, Little Professor?" Tyr whispers. He licks the water trickling over Harper's throat. His tongue traces the circle of the dataport.

"Well, uh…yeah. What? I mean…I mean…" Okay, this is it. He is officially crazy…this cannot be happening…not really. Harper yields to the strong arms sliding around him, gathering him close as hot lips glide up his throat and close over his dataport. Harper moans. Okay. Crazy is good. Crazy feels very, very good. Much too good to give up. He can work with crazy.

"I know you want me. I can smell how much you want me." Tyr murmurs huskily. He nibbles delicately at the skin surrounding the dataport.

"Is that like Über radar or something?" Harper presses back against hard frame, wiggling in pleasure. The lush, plush texture of Tyr's skin almost makes him lose control. He can feel the heat and hardness of Tyr's thick cock nestling against him.

"I think it qualifies as 'or something'." Tyr playfully nips Harper's earlobe.

Mmmm. Harper turns his head, nuzzling the wide chest, luxuriating in the sensation of being surrounded by Tyr. "So, uh. This means you want me too, right?"

"Correct. Did you doubt that I would?"

"So what made you come?" Harper asks absently, completely absorbed in the rich feel of all that velvet skin.

Tyr chuckles as his hands glide over the human's chest. "Oh, I haven't 'come'…yet. But, to answer your question, I like the way you moan my name."

"You do?" Harper turns toward the husky voice. His lips are captured and spread wide. His mouth filled with the suggestive invasion of Tyr's tongue. Harper leans back, curling his tongue enticingly over the Nietzschean's.

Tyr makes a throaty noise of approval. His arms tighten possessively, cradling Harper closer. "Oh, yes."

"This is better than I imagined." Harper gasps as the Nietzschean's fingers toy lightly with his nipples.

Tyr nibbles his way down the line of Harper's throat and shoulder. "What were you imagining? What fantasy was making you moan my name that way?"

Harper leans his head back against the wide chest as he looks up at Tyr. How will Tyr respond if he describes the image in his mind? Would Tyr be willing to…? Harper licks his swollen lips. He can feel his cock swelling harder as the familiar fantasy fills his mind again.

"The look in your eyes…" Tyr growls hoarsely at the dreamy, smoldering glaze spreading in the blue eyes. His big hand slides down to cup over the human's swollen cock. "Tell me."

Harper arches into the slow stroking. The big, strong hand closed over him feels even better than he had imagined. "I…the two of us…we were on an island, alone."

"Where?"

"Someplace special…like Infinity Atoll, or…or the Extres System. There are a couple planets there with great islands." Harper shivers as Tyr stops stroking and begins drawing slow tantalizing circles over the head of his cock. His head arches helplessly back against the velvet contours of Tyr's chest.

"Ummm. Sounds good so far." Tyr nips softly at the human's lips. "What else? What sort of island?"

"Tropical, sort of. You know…not hot, but warm enough so we can sunbathe nude." Harper shudders at the vision of Tyr sprawled, glorious and bare in the sunlight. "Oh man, thinking of your body spread out on the beach…Whoa. But we…we were standing under this waterfall, right?"

"You think of my body often?" Tyr murmurs against the dataport.

"Oh, yeah." Harper presses back, his throat arching in encouragement as the Nietzschean's lips and tongue explore the sensitive skin. Oh, yeah. Those lips…so full, so hot, so soft…the slow, hot velvet caress of tongue…oooh, better than all his fantasies combined.

"So where were we on that island? In a lagoon?"

"No…on the rocks beneath the falls. They're slippery but we have enough purchase to…" Harper blushes. His hands slide over the Nietzschean's forearms, tracing the lines and flex of hard muscles. His fingers curl lower, cautiously, curiously touching the fluttering bone blades.

"Yes?" Tyr growls and arches his hips against Harper.

"To manage."

"Is the water cool?"

"No…the water is warm, sliding over us, glittering like diamonds on your skin and hair." Harper twists sensually, rubbing provocatively against the lush skin, reveling in the warm flow of water and the steam rising around them, enclosing them in a warm, damp world of their own.

"What then? Does the slippery contact between us continue?" Tyr moans hoarsely at the wet silken glide of the human's smooth skin, the delicious friction of that skin against his swollen cock. He takes the human's cool mouth, claiming the new territory thoroughly before reluctantly raising his head to admire the swollen curves of Harper's wonderful mouth. The steam rising around him is only enhancing the intoxicating scent of the human's arousal.

"Oh, yeah."

"Tell me," Tyr demands.

"You watch…you watched me over your shoulder as I…"

"As you what?" Tyr whispers against Harper's mouth. He definitely wants to know what provoked those desperate cries of his name; what pushed Harper to the intense arousal radiating from the human's compact body. One hand curls in greedy pleasure over the wide girth of Harper's cock. His other hand explores the silken weigh of the heavy sac hanging below. "What were you doing?"

"Ahhh." Harper tilts his hips into the big hands lavishing slow, tantalizing caresses over him. "I was sinking into your ass…and you…you were watching me."

Tyr takes the cool mouth aggressively. His bone blades flare as he imagines Harper sinking deep inside him…taking him…riding him. The rapid beat of the human's heart; the sharp spike in Harper's scent; the way the human's cock swells and lengthens even more -- all speak to him of Harper's intense desire for him and raises his own need to a sharper, higher level. Oh, yes. He will have this. He breathes against Harper's lips. "It doesn't have to be a fantasy, Harper."

"What are you saying?" Harper asks, breathlessly.

"Do you have any lube?"

Harper shudders at the question. His eyes are dark with wanton dreams as he stares up at Tyr. "Yeah…always prepared, that's me. I've got some under my pillow."

"Get it. Go." Tyr growls, forcing himself to release the human. His hands tremble with want as they slide over the human's pale skin and drop away. He will not last long. He has been dancing on the edge of desire, of need for Harper for too long.

Tyr moves under the full flow of the spray of water, closing his eyes. He flings his wet hair over his back and leans forward, placing his hands against the gray and black tiles. He spreads his legs wide, lowering himself to the right level. He opens his eyes and looks over his shoulder at the sound of Harper's light steps. Ah, the look on the human's face. The blue eyes flash hot with desire. Harper's face is flushed and his lips, swollen and parted on a gasp.

Tyr flexes his back invitingly, spreading his legs wider as the warm water flows over him…rolling down his back, dripping from his braids, beading along his hips and down his cleft to trickle over the heavy sway of his sac. He orders huskily, "Touch me."

Harper moves closer and cups the heavy sac, delicately caressing. Tyr shudders. Ummm. The Little Professor's hands feel so good on him. To finally have those clever, deft hands on him…his breath catches as Harper's fingers glide lightly over his shaft, mapping his girth and length with a wondering, admiring touch. It's been so long since he has been touched with true affection and caring.

Tyr moans throatily as Harper's fingers reluctantly abandon his shaft. The scent of lube rises on the steam then he has the Little Professor's touch again. Tyr watches, his breathing ragged from the slow, almost reverent caress as Harper spreads lube over him. His eyes half-close as he concentrates on the deft touch, the delicate circling then one finger presses inside, brushing lightly over his special spot. Tyr gasps. "Good. So good."

"Damn. This is better than that fantasy." Harper kisses his way down to the base of Tyr's spine and nips gently at the hard curves of Tyr's ass, wining raspy growl from the Nietzschean.

"More, Harper." Tyr demands, squirming impatiently as a second finger eases inside. Ahhh, it feels good to have Harper touching him so intimately, the clever, strong fingers stretching and stroking inside him. He is impatient for more. He wants it all and soon but there is pleasure too in watching the fascination on Harper's flushed face as the human stares down at him. Yessss. Tyr tosses his head. A third finger joins the others, sliding slickly in and out. It feels so good but it is not enough, not after having to wait so long. "I want you inside me. Now, Harper."

"Patience, big guy." Harper laughs breathlessly. His blue eyes glow with delight at finding himself so impatiently desired.

"Now!" Tyr insists then gasps as the thick head nudges against him and then presses slowly forward. Deeper. Deeper. Yes. His ass clenches in greed around the human's girth and he pushes back, demanding the whole, taking Harper's thick cock deeper still until he can feel the silken brush of the human's sac against his own. "Yes…feels good. Take me, Harper. Ride me."

"You feel…so…so…ummmm." Harper moans as he glides slowly in and out.

"Don't play with me boy. Fuck me!" Tyr tosses his head, wet braids sliding over his back and shoulders, as a cool, strong hand slides around his flank and closes over the jut of his throbbing cock.

"Not known for your patience are you?" Harper laughs huskily and increases his pace.

"Deeper, Harper." Tyr demands. His breath catches as Harper's thick cock glides firmly over his sweet spot. The intense sensation darts, bright and glittering, through him with each thrust. He hisses hoarsely, "Yessssss Harper."

"You talk too much, Über."

"Don't call me Uber unless you're planning on fucking me into the tiles." Tyr presses back, meeting each hard thrust, lost to everything but sensation. Steam and the human's intoxicating scent filling his lungs. The damp drag of his braids over his shoulders. The patter of the spray of warm water. The ragged sound of Harper's breathing. The thick length gliding relentlessly over his sweet spot. The smack of Harper's body pounding urgently into his ass. The cool hand stroking him in the rhythm of Harper's hard thrusts.

"Oh, I think I can manage that." Harper thrusts deeper.

"Harper!" Tyr spills himself hotly over the human's eager hand. His knees buckle with the intensity of his climax and he collapses to the floor of the shower with Harper still riding hard him down to the tiles. Tyr braces himself, arching his hips and clenching his ass hard around the Little Professor's thick cock. He smiles smugly as the human cries out, pulsing hotly deep inside him.

"Oh, yeah! Better than a fantasy." Harper gasps, slumping against Tyr's strong back. He nuzzles the smooth skin affectionately.

"Harper?" Tyr slowly recovers form the daze of pleasure. He could ignore the hard tiles under his hands and knees in favor of concentrating on the Little Professor's closeness but the water is getting cooler; the heated steam dispersing. Better to move to a more comfortable location to discuss what other fantasies Harper had entertained about him and perhaps some of the fantasies that he had entertained of Harper.

"Yeah?"

"I think we used all the hot water."

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

Bliss. Complete and total bliss. Harper smiles. This is so like his fantasy…only much, much better. The creative marathon bout of sex. His head on Tyr's chest, The comforting sound of Tyr's heartbeat; the soft, even breathing. Tyr's strong arm curved protectively around him. The crisp cotton sheets spread over their bodies. The rich texture and warmth of Tyr's skin. The long braids brushing his lips. The heady scent of Tyr. Harper yawns and snuggles closer. "Tyr?"

"Yes, Harper?" Tyr nuzzles the blond spikes.

Harper idly traces a circle over a dark nipple, watching in fascination as it beads tightly under his touch. "I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking?" Tyr asks, his tone soft and inviting. His hand glides over the bare skin of Harper's back.

"This is way better than any fantasy I could dream up."

Tyr tilts the human's head back and claims Harper's mouth in a searing kiss. "We could create another if you'd like."

Ummm. Harper smiles, stretching sensually against the Nietzschean's heavily muscle frame. Tyr had been amazingly obliging in the fantasy fulfillment department. And he had happily returned the favor. He found Tyr's fantasies every bit as fascinating as Tyr seemed to find his. He can hardly wait to pounce on nude Nietzschean sprawled on a golden beach and to have Tyr under a real waterfall. "Nah. I'll think about that after our vacation to Infinity Atoll."

Tyr makes a sleepy sound of approval and pulls Harper closer as they drift off to sleep, happy and sated.

THE END


End file.
